


witchy season is behind us (or is it?)

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, SO, but I never will, hehe scrap ill never finish, its like...this is bare bones I need to add meat, lukes witch form is a goth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ironically, matt meets luke with a knife to his throat.(or, goodnightmoon ASMR babblebrook inspired au)





	witchy season is behind us (or is it?)

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, close the tab

When Matt first meets Luke, it’s ironically with a knife to his throat.

He’s heard of Luke before, (at the time it was only whispers of a dark magic witch), even so, when he sees the tuff of black hair well he’s collecting mushrooms for the soup he’s suppose to make for his parents inn, he doesn’t think anything of it.

 

When he sees the black hair attached to an even blacker cloak, he still doesn’t think anything of it. 

He starts to think something of it when the knife it held to his throat.

“Move and I’ll cut you.” The man whispers into his ear.

Matt gives him a chuckle, it’s more out of nervousness than anything else. He hopes his parents will be ok without him. Maybe Brady and Taryn will have to step up more but he’s sure they’ll survive without him.

“You don’t have to do that,” Matt says, trying to bargain for his life.

The knife tightens around his throat. “Why shouldn’t I,” the man asks.

“Look, my parents run the Inn down at Norfolk, you can visit me sometime, we could become friends or something,” He says, trying to rush through because the knife is dangerously close to drawing blood.

The knife tightens ever so slightly, not enough to draw blood, yet.

“I don’t need friends.”

Matt snorts.

The knife tightens enough to draw blood.

Words start coming out “Everyone needs friends, even if you think you don’t, life is just better with them.”  
The knife tightens even more, and more blood starts coming out, oh my god Matt hopes his family is going to be ok. “If you’re gonna kill me can you at least make sure my family will survive this winter? They’re the slow months and they need all hands on deck for the Inn to make it through.” Matt says as a final words.

Before Matt can even finish his plea, the man is gone.

Matt’s hands shoot up to his neck, expecting their to be blood.

Matt assumes the bastard left him to bleed out in the middle of the forest with no help the could hear his screams.

Matt is surprised when he pulls his hands away and doesn’t feel the stickiness of blood on them.

(When Matt goes back to the Inn he stares at his reflection in one of the mirrors they have. The only thing the tells him the entire experience wasn’t a dream was the tiny white scar on his neck, exactly where he thought the knife would be.)

***

Matt doesn’t forget about the incident per say, but just puts it in the back of his mind as he continues to run the Inn.

The incident is brought to the forefront of his mind when a guy who looks so similar to the guy who held a knife to his throat in the forest is standing their, asking about places to go Norfolk.

The guy has brown hair instead of black, his eyes are a welcoming shade of brown instead of the piercing one in the forest, and he isn’t wearing a cloak instead he’s wearing the simple clothes most people wear when they walk into the Inn as compared to his black cloak.

Matt really doesn’t think its his guy he looks just too, soft.

Matt quickly gives the name of the local tea shop, as well as the bar and a couple of the restaurants where Matt thinks the best food is.

The guy quickly gives him this smile that makes Matt weak in the knees and asks for a room.

Matt nods his head and gives him one that allows him a view of the garden.

As Matt walks up the stairs to show him where the room is located (which he only does because the Inn isn’t busy tonight, or at least that’s what he tells himself) he notices the guy isn’t carrying any luggage.

Which is strange to say the least.

Matt opens the door for the guy and the second it closes, the guy disappears and in his place is the one who held a knife to his throat.

“No you again,” Matt groans as he sits down on the bed.

“What do you mean by that?” The guy inquires, and gone was the warm chocolate brown hair and eyes, replaced with black hair and steely brown eyes that seemed to narrow down at Matt.

“Look I don’t know where you are from, but around here we don’t take kindly to strangers who hold a knife to our throat and threaten to kill us!” He shouts as loud as he can without alerting anyone to his presence. 

“You offered to be my friend!” The guy says in the same tone as Matt.

“We can’t be friends! I don’t even know your name!”

There’s an awkward pause, before the guy responds with “Luke, my name is Luke.”

“Then I guess I’m Matt.” He says as he goes from sitting to lying on the bed. 

Luke joins him on the bed, lying his face directly next to Matt’s on the bed.

“Well Matt you have very pretty eyes.”

Matt can’t help the blush that rises to his cheeks.

And that’s how their friendship starts.

***

Luke keeps showing up at the Inn, always in his disguise and always when the Inn is having a slow night.

Matt learns a lot about Luke, he likes chocolate, he’s surprisingly young for a witch, has the same maturity levels as Matt and everything, and he loves the room that Matt gave him on the first night.

Matt’s also learned Luke does pay for the nights he stays at the Inn, just unconventionally.

Always in the morning after Luke leaves, there’ll be a potion with a note attached to it explaining what it is and how to use it.

Matt has spiked many drinks with happiness potions to get the guests off his back.

They have a routine, Luke will come in and Matt will show him to his room where they’ll lay on the bed and just talk.

Something Matt has quickly learnt is that Luke doesn’t know the concept of overly friendly.

Every single visit is punctuated with multiple compliments about Matt’s hair, figure, eyes, face, anything about him that you could compliment, Luke has done it thrice over.

It’s…….nice.

Matt would never tell that to anyone.

***

Matt doesn’t know what numbered visit it is when Luke kisses him for the first time.

Matt pushes Luke away from him and he falls off the bed.

Luke automatically stiffens, and Matt didn’t even realize until then how much Luke had changed from the stranger who held a knife to his throat in a forest those many, many moons ago.

“I’m sorry for misreading things, I’ll leave now and you won’t have to see me again.” Luke says in such a monotone voice he can’t believe this is the Luke that just moments ago smiling so brightly at him after a story Matt just told him of how he had to rescue an elf from being sat on by an ogre.

Matt is about to object to it but Luke is already gone.

“Fucking damn it.” Matt says as he turns around in the room, trying to find any place that Luke could have hidden in.

Matt has to find him.

He’s heard whispers of Luke’s cottage, how it’s hidden deep within the mountains and how so many poisonous plants protect it. 

Matt grabs his thickest cloak and boots and sprints out the door.

***

Matt doesn’t know how long he’s been trekking through the forest when it starts to rain.

It’s night time and he is so lost.

It was probably a lost cause to run after Luke, but he didn’t want to lose him.

He’s probably going to die here, which is a sad thought.

He tries to get comfortable in the muddy area, and lays down.

He sees a shadowy figure approach him right before him passes out.

***

When he wakes up he sees Luke standing in front of a fire.

Matt feels, warm, not like he was just out in the rain and ready to accept his death from the cold or the other elements.

“What were you doing outside?” Luke asks without even looking at him.

“I was looking for you,” Matt says, voice still stricken with sleep.

“Well, you found me,” And Luke looks at him this time, and gets real close in Matt's face “Now leave.”

Luke does the only sensible thing, really, and pulls him down and kisses him the best he can.

Luke kisses him back hard.

Matt remembers getting up from the fruinture he was sleeping on and moving to Luke’s bedroom.

From there Luke undresses Matt and then himself and lays Matt flat on his back onto his bed.

“You ever done this before?” He asks.

Matt shakes his head no.

“Alright then I’ll go slow.”

Luke waves his hand in some vague direction and oil comes to it, he uncaps it and rubs it onto his fingers.

Then he shoves one of them up Matt’s hole.

It feels so weird yet so good at the same time and Matt really can’t be blamed for the moan he really tries to stifle.

Luke strokes his hair with the hand that isn’t currently working it’s way up Matt’s ass and whispers into his ear “Be loud, there isn’t anything expect animals for hundreds of miles.”

So Matt really can’t be blamed when he lets out the loudest moan he possibly could when Luke slips in a second finger and starts working them in and out of him.

“Fuck,” Matt says as he grabs the back of the bed frame.

Luke curls his fingers and holyfuckingshit Matt can’t think straight, and he barely feels a thing when Luke slips his dick in.

He starts pounding him so hard, the bedframe keeps hitting the back of the wall and Matt lets out embarssingly loud moans everytime Luke rubs against the spot again.

“Huh, bet you could cum just on my dick couldn’t you?” Luke asks in this like, really deep and sexy tone of voice.

“Do it cum for me,” Luke says, and that pushes him over the edge, his cum squirting out of his dick and he feels so overwhemled because Luke is still fucking him and then-

Luke cums.

It fills Matt up, and it feels like a relief when Matt can feel Luke pull out of him.

Luke magics away the mess Matt’s cum left on his chest and is about to do the same to Matt’s ass when Matt grabs hand and says “Just leave it in for a little bit.”

“Fuck that’s hot,” Luke says.

Soon though, Luke does the same to his cum and then they just cuddle.

Matt spends the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i love luke as a witch so...had to do it to em..  
> i love gays  
> idk what this is I feel like I would write it when i got high but I’ve never done a weed before in my life.


End file.
